


Gavin Only Slightly Regrets Jumping

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Its not as sad as it sounds i swear, Not Really Character Death, this is short and stupid and plotless but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds himself cornered by the LSPD on the top of the roof and he only really has one choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Only Slightly Regrets Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt realize it was 3am until now whoops

It's not like it was Gavin's _choice_ to jump off the top of a twenty story building. If he had it his way, he would have stayed on top of the building, perfectly content with looking down at the sun setting over Los Santos as birds flew at eye level to find somewhere to sleep for the night. It's just that, as circumstances would have it, he would be in a lot more trouble if he decided to stay on top if the roof.

The circumstances being that someone (he isn't gonna name names _*cough* LSPD *cough*_ ) had found out where he was suppose to wait with the briefcase of _very important information_ until jack could pick him up in her helicopter (original, he knows, but it usually (hint: usually) works and that's what counts) and take the both of them to Geoff's yacht where the rest of the crew was waiting with vodka in a hot tub.

The way Gavin saw it, as soon as the police burst through the roof door with guns ready, he had three options. Option one being that he stayed on the roof, gave the LSPD the case, complied completely, and got home without a scratch, but in that case, Geoff would tear him a new one (and probably kill him) and a mad Geoff is a Geoff no one wants to face. Option two is that Gavin could stay on the roof but not comply at all and get completely wrecked by the many, _many_ guns the police were wielding. Speaking from experience, Gavin doesn't like being shot at all because it feels like someone decided to expose the fires of the sun to a centimeter of his body and it's an all around unpleasant experience that he would just like to avoid at all costs (Jeremy, Michael, and Ryan would argue that it's not as bad as Gavin describes, but then again they are all masochists and he wouldn't trust them on scaling pain considering half of their neurons probably don't work at this point). The third, and final, option is jumping off the roof and avoiding the problem entirely.

Gavin isn't exactly a confrontational person and he often runs from his problems instead if facing them like a man, so he naturally bails. Unfortunately, bailing meant jumping with the briefcase clutched tightly to his chest as the LSPD yelled in surprise.

The ground was quite far away (a little over 200 feet away to be exact) but it was getting closer a little faster than Gavin liked. The air stung his eyes and left a dry taste in his mouth, but he couldn't exactly bring himself to turn over. In his opinion, looking at the sky instead would be a lot worse because you wouldn't know when you would hit.

Over the whistle of the wind in his ears, he could hear the crackling of his com and a familiarly deep voice.

"Gavin, I heard screaming, is everything okay?" Jack asked. Through the com, Gavin could faintly hear the whirr of helicopter blades. She must be on her way already.

"I had to jump off the roof."

Jack made a sound in the com, and Gavin assumed she was sighing. "Do you still have the briefcase?"

Gavin looked down at his chest to see if the case was still there. He saw it curled in his arms, just as he left it.

"Yeah," Gavin breathed out, but then coughed when his own breath was forced back in his mouth.

"How much longer until you think you'll hit the ground?" Jack asked. She wasn't nearly as concerned as Gavin thought she'd be.

"A lil less than a minute, I'd say," Gavin was a lot more calm than he thought he'd be, especially considering he'd be a bloody pancake in a few seconds.

"I'm gonna go ahead and turn off the com. I'd rather not hear you go splat," Jack said and Gavin could almost imagine her shuddering.

Gavin nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him, "Yeah, alright."

A little less than a second later, the com went dead and Gavin could no longer hear the radio silence. Left to his own thoughts, he looked at the briefcase again.

"Are you really worth it?"

The answer was yes, the information really was worth it, but Gavin liked to think he was worth a little bit more than a tiny briefcase holding old files (he isn't).

The concrete was getting closer, so Gavin positioned himself so that his head would hit first. Call him morbid, but he's rather die on impact than die from bleeding out or survive with a shit ton of broken bones.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was a woman with her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. Poor girl probably saw him fall the whole way to his demise.

 

 

  
Gavin woke up what he guessed was two hours later (gruesome deaths usually take a little longer to recover from) in the penthouse, briefcaseless. He was in his bed, but the sheets were covered in what he assumed to be his own blood and bits of flesh. Next time he dies a gory death, he needs to tell the others to at least put something down first before just slapping his bloody corpse on his bed. Blood is hard as shit to get out and he'd rather not sleep on a stained spread.

Another thing that Gavin noted was that his body hurt all over, as is usual for dying in a way that one's body was torn apart (he once died in an explosion and his body ached for the better part of a week. It wasn't fun). What wasn't usual was the headache that felt like it was trying to escape from the front of his skull any means necessary, but that might be due to the fact that his head took most of the impact.

Headache or not, he needed to find the others to see if everything went according to plan besides the little hiccup he caused. He stood up, albeit a little shaky, and his bones creaked with the effort. His joints popped and he felt like screaming from how much his head hurt.

He lumbered over to the door less gracefully than he would admit and somehow made it all the way to the kitchen without falling and breaking something despite how dizzy he felt.

The only one's in the kitchen were Lindsay and Jeremy playing what appeared to be a poker-style game of go fish (from Gavin's place in the doorway he could see the aces both of them were sitting on).

"You're alive," Lindsay noted with a smile when she saw him, "we thought you'd take at least another thirty minutes with how bad you were beat up."

"I wish I coulda stayed unconscious for another thirty minutes," Gavin grumbled and started his search for where they kept the Advil.

"How ya feelin', buddy?" Jeremy asked and took his eyes off his cards long enough to watch Gavin stumble around the kitchen.

"My head hurts like hell."

"That's to be expected," Lindsay laughed, "You did land mostly on your head."

"Where's everyone else?" Gavin asked. It looked like Jeremy and Lindsay were the only other ones in the apartment. "Did the rest of the heist go smoothly?"

"Jack found your body and the briefcase. She took it back with her to the yacht where rest of the crew is and then called in Matt and Trevor to scrap you off the ground. Geoff put Jeremy and I on babysitting duty since we were still on land," as Lindsay explained the situation, Gavin wad able to find the Advil and down it. His headache should disappear soon.

"Do you wanna join the game?" Jeremy asked, gesturing to an empty seat with his head, "We can still deal you in."

Gavin _should_ call Geoff and tell him everything was alright and get the 4-1-1 on everything, but with the way his head is pounding, he doesn't think he can put up with the drunk bastard just yet.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually longer than i planned it to b lmao


End file.
